canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sans The Skeleton
Sans is a character in the 2015 indie-game Undertale. He is a skeleton and the older brother of Papyrus. About him Sans is a short, big-boned, very much distorted, simplified, and stylized skeleton, who is a few inches shorter than five foot six. He speaks in a calm and hypnotizing deep and goofy chill-guy voice that is a variety of a New York accent, has a laugh that is a low-pitched chuckle, has a round skull which is just not even close to the real thing as a human skeleton's, large voided black eye sockets with royal blue pupils in them, a grinning dimpled smile on his face, perfectly aligned teeth, abnormal hands that do not resemble a human skeleton's, and not very bone-like ankles. He wears an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt, black shorts with white stripes and a pair of slippers.Sans is very observant, kind, reassuring, very lazy and laid back because he can be seen sleeping on the job and taking breaks often, enjoys making bad skeleton-related puns although he is a talented comedian, reads science fiction, loves to drink ketchup, has some skill in playing the trombone, and hates making promises because of the thought of having to harm a human, as he promises to protect them. In battle, he is able to move exceedingly quickly and/or teleport, shoots what appears to be a kind of laser beam from a device resembling a goat or dragon skull, and when using magic, his eyes flash cyan and yellow and this starts off merely glowing, but they start to flash vividly as he utilizes his time warping powers. These traits show that he exceeds in fighting skills with his tricks in attack layout. Sans comes from a scientific background because there is a quantum physics book, workshop, and broken machine found in his house. He cares a lot for and admires his brother by reading him bedtime stories, giving him presents under the identity of Santa, and liking to mess with him to the annoyance of his brother, but is worried about others hurting Papyrus or taking advantage of him because if someone was to kill Papyrus, Sans would resent them greatly and say "Try running and you will end up having a bad time" to them in a menacing tone. Despite being a skeleton, Sans' hands do not resemble a skeleton's because this is an abnormality and he wears gloves as his hometown's climate is cold, although he shouldn't get cold because he has no nerve cells. In addition to this, his ankles are not very bone-like, he wears clothes, eats food, and doesn't seem to be the least bit inconvenienced by the whole 'lack of flesh' thing. Sans appears to be left-handed because he greets people with a handshake using his left hand, holds and drinks a ketchup bottle with his left hand while dining at restaurants, and steers a tricycle using his left hand while keeping his right hand in his jacket. Sans is extremely knowledgeable about almost everything that goes on in the world, but spends all his time loafing around and making puns for his own amusement. He's humble about it too, because he never puts himself in the spotlight. Friends SuperTed, Spottyman the alien, Skeleton, Mario, Princess Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool, Luigi, Princess Daisy Petals, Yoshi, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Tommy Oliver, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Farkus Bulkimier, Eugene Skullovich, Alpha 5, Zordon, Rita Bandora Repulsa, Scorpina, Divatox, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Poison, Taven, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Homestar Runner, Old-timey Marzipan, Homsar, the cheat, Foxface, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Mojo Jojo, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Terence, Red, Bomb, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Sonic the hedgehog, Madonna, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Amy Rose the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the echidna, Sara, Shade the echidna, Tikal the echidna, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle, Bugs Bunny, Pound the nerdluck, Nawt the nerdluck, Bang the nerdluck, Blanko the nerdluck, Bupkus the nerdluck, Fox McCloud, Krystal, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Fay Spaniel, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Miyu Lynx, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Mr. Funny, Mr. Happy, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Muddle, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Zim the irken, Tak the irken, Gaz Membrane, Dib Membrane, Crash Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Svën Höek, Indifferent Ren, Mr. Horse, Powdered Toast Man, Catholic High School Girl, Mimby, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Pumbaa the warthog, Shala the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Lulu the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Kataka the meerkat, Zachary Morris, Samuel "Screech" Powers, Albert Clifford Slater, Michael Gonzalez, Nicole Coleman, Kelly Kapowski, Jessica Myrtle Spano, Lisa Turtle, Kristin Amanda Thomas, Mary Anne Spier, Dawn Read Schafer, Anastasia Elizabeth McGill, Claudia Lynn Kishi, Mallory Pike, Jessica Davis Ramsey, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Arnold Casey Jones, April Harriet O'Neil, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Irma Langinstein, Venus De Milo, Supergirl, Catgirl, Purple Rain, Princess Diversity, Dr. DJ, Blue Lantern, Mini-Me, Frisk, Toriel Dremurr, Asgore Dreemurr, Asriel Dreemurr, Undyne the undina fish, Alphys, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, James, Jessie, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Glinda the good witch of the north, the wizard of Oz, Little Miss Sexy, Lola Bunny, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo, Adam Hughes, and Alan/Green Ice (sometimes) Enemies Night Terror, Deadly, Texas Pete, Bulk, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Tatanga, Ganondorf Dragmire, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Finster, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Daegon, Quan Chi, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Strong Bad, New Bad Guy Girl Character, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Discord, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Libby Chessler, Mr. Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Mr. Rude, Madame Mal-eleve, Little Miss Selfish, Mr. Disaster, Dr. Neo Cortex, Muddy Mudskipper, Haggis MacHaggis, Evil Ren, Hideously Evil Ren, Vicky Velcro/Waffle Woman, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Flowey, Chara, Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie the bunny, Nega Sans, Nega Papyrus, and Sasha Lianne Winchester/Dark Heart Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's media, Sans is a member of the Benevolent Beanies. His teammates are: Little Miss Sexy, Lola Bunny, Papyrus The Skeleton, Sabrina1985, and Brainiac Adam. He is the main rival of Nega Sans. The gallery of pictures Sans' alternate outfit 3.png Sans' alternate outfits.png Sans The Skeleton.png Papyrus and Sans 2.png Papyrus and Sans.png Sans and Papyrus.png Sans The Skeleton 5.png Sans The Skeleton 4.png Sans The Skeleton 3.png Sans The Skeleton 2.png Sans and Papyrus 2.png Sans and Papyrus 3.png Papyrus and Sans 4.png Sans and Papyrus 5.png Sans and Papyrus 4.png Sans The Skeleton 6.png Sans and Papyrus by Sabrina1985.png|Sans and Papyrus drawn by Sabrina1985 Sans and Papyrus by kittykat237.png|Sans and Papyrus drawn by kittykat237 Sans by Lapis Mirror.png Papyrus and Sans by siondert626.png Sans the skeleton by SJRGamer.png|Sans drawn by SJRGamer Sans and Katelynn by SabrinaT1985.png|Sans and Katelynn slow dancing at a formal dance for couples drawn by SabrinaT1985 Father and son by SabrinaT1985.png|Sans holds Kozuka in one arm drawn by SabrinaT1985 Sans as a child.png|Sans as a child Sans by Kazzy.png|Sans drawn by Kazzy Sans for Super Smash Bros. by locomotive111.png|Sans drawn by locomotive111 Sans icon by TUVGM.png|Sans drawn by TUVGM Sans re-design by NoobaGutt.png|Sans re-design by NoobaGutt Sans by NoobaGutt.png|Sans drawn by NoobaGutt Sans by ShinFurevindo.png|Sans drawn by ShinFurevindo Papyrus and Sans by dragonith.png Papyrus and Sans by Facedrawer.png Sans on the couch.png Benevolent Beanies 2.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Benevolent Beanies by DollieUSA.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by DollieUSA Benevolent Beanies by ILoveFanFicCritic2.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by ILoveFanFicCritic2 Benevolent Beanies by BrainiacAdam.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Brainiac Adam Benevolent Beanies - traditional version.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Benevolent Beanies.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Adamantiums + Benevolent Beanies.png|The Adamantiums meeting the Benevolent Beanies Sans and the girls.png|Sans with two of his fangirls, Cutie The Kitten and Cute Doggie Sans sprite 2.png Sans by TsaoShin.png|Sans drawn by TsaoShin SabrinaT1985 art trade by Percyfan94.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Percyfan94 Sans by StarryOak.png|Sans drawn by StarryOak Buds to the bone by joselyn565.png Plushs by Shion-69.png|Donatello, Leonardo, and Sans drawn by Shion-69 Buds to the bone by joselyn565.png|Michaelangelo and Sans swapping clothes drawn by joselyn565 Adult Sans and child Sans.png Child Papyrus and child Sans by mudkipful.png Child Sans 5.png Child Sans 4 by mudkipful.png Child Sans 3 by mudkipful.png Child Sans 2 by mudkipful.png Child Sans by mudkipful.png Child Sans 8.png Child Sans 7.png Child Sans 6.png Benevolent Beanies 3.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Sans and Papyrus by toonmaster99.png|Sans and Papyrus drawn by toonmaster99 Sans game sprite.png Sans by GlitchtaleFan123.png Sans by camilaanims-dakaxep.png Sans and Gaster blaster.png Trivia In the Japanese dub of Undertale, Sans' name is "サンズ", which is romanized as "Sansu", and pronounced as "Sa-n-zu" Since Sans and Papyrus manifest Gaster Blasters, this implies they are biologically related to W.D. Gaster and thus "Gaster" would be their last name. One can believe that Sans wants to kill them because he has the ability to actually kill them, before they find out that he sure likes making puns and is the comic relief to Papyrus 's straight man because being funny doesn't make you weak. In one of Sabrina1985's ideas for one of the Benevolent Beanies stories, Sans is going to become gender reversed by taking a sip of an extremely rare multi-colored rainbow drink, which is a genderbender potion concorction that has no scent at all if he tries to smell it, but it tastes like very strong and sickly sweet perfumed oranges. And upon the very first sip, it will reverse his gender by turning him into a female named "Sienna." The effects last until they wear off, then Sienna changes back into Sans. Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists